


Tainted Love

by stopmysinfulhand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, Cunnilingus, Dub-con elements, F/M, Fingering, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Super Smut, Vaginal Sex, blood sucking, just in case, unprotected sex, vampire!Kylo, vampires are infertile in this universe i guess idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: Kylo meets you at a party. You're enamored, but his body's designed so you would be. He's the perfect predator.





	1. Love We Share

The music thudded through the house, the floor shaking from the bass that resounded in the basement. The bathroom was dark, lit by the neon signs on the street outside. Red and blue slit the floor into stripes, his face half illuminated as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Empty eyes watching him. He shuddered and looked down at the sink, unable to look at himself anymore. He made himself sick. He wondered briefly as his mouth started to water if he was going to be physically sick, but no, it wasn’t nausea that made his stomach turn. It was the Hunger.

His eyes flicked back up to his reflection. His dark hair framed his face perfectly, his skin like ivory in comparison. His lips were plush, his black outfit fit like a second skin, and his eyes glinted like newly cut amber. Every detail about him was immaculate, meant to lure others in without even trying. It was disgusting.

The pulsing of the music matched the pulsing of the hearts of those in the basement. He could smell them. Smell the blood racing through their veins as they desperately tried to forget their meaningless existences in each other. It made his head swim and his mouth started to salivate more. He would have to pick one of them, for his continued survival, so he didn’t become a complete monster. So he didn’t become a murderer.

He glared at his reflection. “You’re a monster,” he hissed. His reflection didn’t reply. Tired of looking at himself, he left the bathroom, returning to the basement full of bodies. Full of life. The essence of the human condition.

 

* * *

 

 You saw him as soon as he entered the room. You felt inexplicably drawn to him, your eyes locked on him as he stalked to the drink table. His stature was intimidating. A shudder ran through you. You were almost positive this was the most beautiful man you had ever seen.

Your friend next to you on the couch leaned over to murmur in your ear. “Who’s that?” she asked. You didn’t know, but you desperately wanted to find out. Every cell in your body screamed at you to go towards him. You were about to get up when his head whipped around and his eyes rested on you.

You felt frozen in place. His eyes burned into you, golden flames flicking up your body with a certain hunger you couldn’t place. “Is he looking at you?” you friend asked, but you hardly heard. It felt like he was calling you to him with just his eyes. “I’ll be right back,” you muttered, standing up from the couch. Your friend said your name questioningly, but you ignored her, never breaking eye contact with your mystery man.

He knocked back his drink and waited for you to approach him, casually leaning against the wall, his body curved towards you slightly in a way that showed he was open to your arrival. He gave off this aura of power and something different, something darker. You felt intoxicated.

“Hello.” His voice was like silk, sliding smoothly into your ears and wrapping around your brain. You felt like you couldn’t breath. You were speechless. His lips spread into a smile and you felt as if you wanted nothing more than to kneel and curl up at his feet. You would do anything for him. You would die for him.

A beat passed. “Hello?” he repeated, now looking a bit concerned. You shook yourself from your revery, appalled by your own behavior. You cleared your throat, finally speaking.

“H-hi, sorry, um. Hi.” Great, he probably thought you were an idiot. You mentally cursed yourself, looking at the floor in embarrassment. If you thought his voice was the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard, it was only because you’d never heard his laugh. His deep chuckle resonated in you deeper than the music around you did. Once again you felt inclined to kneel before him and pledge yourself to him.

“What’s your name, little one?” he asked, his voice drawing your eyes back up to his face. You stuttered slightly, but managed to get your name out with minimal effort. He hummed softly, mulling over your name as if it were a fine wine meant to be savored. “(Y/N),” he repeated. “A lovely name.” You wanted to melt.

“A-and yours?” you asked quickly, stepping closer to him. His smile faded, and you felt as if you’d just been kicked in the stomach. Your heart wept at the thought that you had just upset him. You didn’t know what you did, but you needed to know so you’d never do it again ever.

“Kylo,” he said simply. His name rung in your ears like the peals of church bells. “Kylo,” you repeated breathlessly. He nodded, his smile returning a little. You felt joy soaring through you, and you repeated his name again, stepping close enough that you you were almost touching his chest with yours.

He let out a sound like a growl, his eyes burning into you. It made you shudder. “How about we get out of here, huh?” he asked. You nodded eagerly. You’d go anywhere with him.

He took your hand and you felt a jolt of electricity go through you. His hand was freezing, so you gripped it tighter, briefly wondering how he could be so chilly when just standing in this room made your sweat glands cry out in agony. This chill of his hand was welcome on your heated skin as he led you from the basement up to the outside world.

The street outside the house was empty with the occasional car passing the two of you as you walked. He let go of your hand once you exited the building and you felt like your heart was about to shatter. You had to stop yourself from reaching for his hand again, aching for his touch.

You two walked side by side, Kylo’s ease steadily holding the horizon. Your eyes were fixed on his profile, admiring his sharp jaw and nose. The structure of his face was beautiful and pale, like a sculpture of a Roman god. In the back of your mind you drew a vague parallel to Hades, the Greek lord of the Underworld. You wondered if he dressed in all black so he would look paler. Or maybe he wanted to match his hair? Maybe he was an art student. They always dressed in dark colors.

Kylo stopped short and stared at you, his body turning to face you. You swallowed hard. “Y-yeah?” you asked tentatively. He smirked slightly, nodding towards the building behind you. “My apartment. We’re here.” You blinked and turned. The building was simple, much simpler than you expected. Two stories rose before you, with stairs leading from the street to a third level underneath the building. He opened the gate for the stairs and you swallowed hard, descending to the door. He locked the gate behind you and then unlocked the door, holding it open for you.

You stepped inside, shivering at the chill that filled the air. Everything was pitch black, your eyes darting around nervously as you searched for something visible. Thankfully, Kylo switched on the light and you relaxed. His apartment was… normal. You don’t really know what you expected. A floor to ceiling bookshelf stood guard in the foyer that led to a living space with a kitchen next to it. Off the kitchen was a hallway, which you guessed led to his bedroom.

Bedroom. Flashes of silk sheets and blackout curtains filled your mind, visions of red accompanying them. You suddenly felt very curious about that room in particular.

Kylo shrugged off his coat and hung it up, distracting you from your thoughts. You had been so hung up on his face, you didn’t even realize he’d been wearing a coat. Your eyes scanned his form appreciatively. His black tee was form fitting but not too tight, and when he turned to walk to the kitchen, you saw that his jeans fit his rear quite nicely. You sighed dreamily.

“Can I get you something? Are you hungry? Do you want a drink?” he questioned, opening the cabinet to grab a glass. You perked up a bit and joined him in the kitchen. “Some water would be nice,” you replied, running your tongue over your suddenly very dry lips. He smiled slightly and poured you a glass, sliding it on the counter over to you with a practiced flick of his wrist. You caught it and looked at him in awe. “Bartender,” he answered your unvoiced question. “For 5 years.”

You nodded appreciatively and sipped your water, feeling comforted. Kylo moved towards you and set his hand on your lower back. You felt the same jolt you felt when he held your hand. You pushed into his hand slightly and tried not to lean into him. You didn’t want to seem desperate after all. Of course, you were. He made you want to give yourself entirely to him, but there was no reason to let him know that.

You guessed he probably knew already.

Kylo pushed on your back gently, guiding you to the vintage-looking couch. You sat down and turned towards him immediately, not wanting to look away for too long. He watched you with interest, his eyes following the way you lifted your glass to your lips and swallowed the cool water that slid down your throat. Once you put the glass down, you noticed his gaze stayed on your neck. Curious.

“So,” you started, drawing his eyes back up to your face, “What do you do, Kylo?” He smiled at your question, leaning back comfortably. He lounged on the couch like an emperor, confidence and ownership exuding off him. You briefly wondered if a servant was going to step out and start feeding him grapes. You would feed him grapes if he asked. What the fuck were you thinking. You shook your head a little, trying to clear the weird thoughts.

“I like to think of myself as a renaissance man,” he answered vaguely. You, apparently, also liked to think of him that way. “I don’t really have a day job, per say.” He smiled like he had just said an inside joke you didn’t understand. Maybe he did.

You nodded like you understood. “I’m a florist,” you provided without prompting. “And an artist. Though I guess that kinda comes with the territory of working in a flower shop.” He hummed in acknowledgment, so you kept talking. “I really like floral design, I think it’s really calming and pretty, and flowers are really-”

“(Y/N),” he interrupted, shutting you up instantly. “Come here.” He shifted a little so you could get closer, and get closer to him you did. You crawled across the couch, practically sitting in his lap and purring. He smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around your waist, using his other hand to tip up your chin so he could look you in the eyes. You started quaking, need suddenly overtaking you.

When he spoke, you felt utterly consumed by his words, like he was your whole world, your God, your light, your darkness. He was everything to you, even if you were nothing to him. If it was possible to fall in love with someone in an hour, you were sure you were there.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight?” A soft moan came from your parted lips. You felt like you could drown in him. “I’ll be anything you want,” you whispered in reply. He smiled and you knew you were done for. Kylo leaned down, his lips skimming along your cheek, the faint touch leaving a trail of fire on your skin. He murmured in your ear, “Follow me,” before he separated from you, letting you trail behind him to the bedroom without looking back at you.

The room was dark as you stepped into it, and this time Kylo didn’t flip the lights on. Your heart thudded like a frightened rabbit’s. The door shut behind you. The only light source was the streetlight outside that only seemed to illuminate part of the sheets. You took another step towards the bed, a little pleased that at least this room was more like what you expected out of Kylo.

Hands on your hips made you jump. A pressure against your back and quiet chuckle had you relax a bit, your heart rate slowing down to more of a light jog opposed to the racing it had been doing previously. He leaned down, pushing your hair to the side so he could press soft kisses to your neck. You shivered and pressed against him, you head tilting to bare yourself to him. Kylo let out another low chuckle. “You’re so ready for me, aren’t you, kitten?” His voice was rougher now, you briefly wondered if he was as aroused as you were.

He turned you and finally, finally kissed you. His lips were exactly as soft as they looked, and as he deepened the kiss, you could feel how sharp his teeth were. Little pins of ivory scraped along your bottom lip, drawing a bead of blood to the surface. His tongue ran over it. You felt his whole body shudder and he gripped you closer, guiding you towards the bed.

Your calves hit the bed and then suddenly you were tipping backwards, landing on your back with a small ‘oof’. He was on top of you in an instant, his lips locking with yours and his hands pushing up your shirt. You moaned against his lips. He kissed you with a fervor almost animalistic in nature that had you clinging to him, your head somehow getting foggier. Every action he took put you in a thicker cloud.

Kylo broke the kiss and ran his lips lightly along your jaw, pressing them into the skin right above your pounding pulse point. You inhaled sharply. He paused for a moment, you thought you heard him inhale as well. You squirmed a little underneath him, and his hips pushed into yours, pinning you beneath him. A gasp left you. He moved down your neck, his tongue making a trail to the middle. You shuddered and then a spark of pain made you cry out.

Two fangs pierced your skin, plush lips suctioning around the wound. The pain was temporary, followed by the most world shaking ecstasy you’d ever felt. A cry of a different kind came out of you, and if you weren’t so high, you would’ve heard Kylo growl in return. You rutted up against him and he returned the favor, still suckling from the puncture. You whimpered as you felt your body get lighter and lighter. You were going to pass out. He was taking too much. You knew this, but you couldn’t find it in you to care, not when it felt so damned good.

Kylo’s nails dug into your sides, and you wondered vaguely if they had sharpened somehow. Then everything went white, the last thing you felt was his tongue, lapping the wounds closed. You were out.

 

* * *

 

Kylo pulled away from your still body, wiping the remainders of his meal from his lips. He felt for your pulse, pleased when he could still feel it, though it was faint. He looked at the clock. 4 am. He sighed and stood, closing his curtains. The sun would rise in a few hours, but hopefully you wouldn’t rise until he did. He slipped your shoes off and put you in the most comfortable position he could, tucking you in.

He slid into bed beside you and watched you sleep, your chest rising and falling with each shallow breath you took. He decided when he woke you in the evening he would treat you to dinner, since you had been kind enough to treat him to one. Kylo tilted your head to the side and brushed his thumb across the slowly disappearing mark on your neck. You let out a soft sigh in your sleep, causing his lips to flick into a smile.

Your blood had been sweet and a little iron deficient. Delicious, if not concerning. He briefly wondered if he should take you to get a steak to help. Or maybe get you an iron supplement. If this became a regular thing, he didn’t want you to become anemic. He hated himself for needing to feed, but if it was you he was feeding from, he might be able to hate it less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really only a matter of time before I made a work with vampire Kylo. I'm surprised it took me this long lol
> 
> Please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns!


	2. Drive Into The Heart of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo go to dinner and then have a chat.

You woke up feeling sluggish. Everything was very cold and you had no idea where you were. Your head was foggy and you were alone in a large bed. A clock on the bedside told you it was 7 pm, and you had trouble thinking of what day it could possibly be. Through your haze you could hear a shower going. Someone else was here, wherever here was.

You sat up, your head swimming. You rubbed your eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. You didn’t drink anything at that party. A light blinked on in your head. The party! You’d gone with your friend but you left early. Why had you left early?

The answer to question came a few minutes after the water shut off. A man with a towel around his waist emerged from the bathroom, pushing his wet hair out of his face. A shiver ran through you as you remembered some of last night’s events. “Kylo,” you said breathily, in awe of him as soon as you saw him. Water droplets beaded on his torso, and you absentmindedly thought about licking them off. You shook your head to clear it.

“Oh good,” he mused, “You’re up.” You swallowed hard, your hand going to your neck. Pressing your fingers around, you could feel a light bruise, something akin to a hickey. All you could remember up to was when you two started to kiss. Then you had blacked out.

“What- What happened last night? Why do I feel so funny?” He sat next to you on the bed, looking concerned. “I think I took a bit too much last night,” he said. Your eyebrows furrowed. “Too much what?”

He hummed in thought and moved his hand to your neck, his thumb brushing across the bruise. “How much do you remember?”

“Not much,” you admitted, tilting your head to the side to allow him better access. “I remember us kissing and then everything goes blank.” Kylo nodded slightly.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” he asked suddenly, removing his hand from your neck. You nodded eagerly. Fuzzy or no, you still felt inclined to go anywhere this man wanted. He smiled at your reply. “Great. Just let me get dressed and we’ll go.”

You nodded again, scooting so you could get to your feet. You stood and swayed, gasping as your vision went black. Kylo was next to you in an instant, his arms secure around you to keep you from hitting the floor. When you came back around, the first thing you saw was Kylo’s eyes looking worriedly into yours. “Maybe I should get you some orange juice or something before we go,” he suggested, a shy smile on his lips. You nodded in agreement and held onto him, letting him guide you to the kitchen.

He set you down on a stool at the bar. He poured you a glass of OJ and handed it to you. “It’ll help your blood sugar,” he explained as you took a sip. “Thanks,” you said softly.

He watched you take another gulp of the juice and nodded, looking satisfied. “Good girl,” he said encouragingly. “I’ll be right back. Stay put, okay?” You smiled and nodded, more than willing to do whatever he asked.

He went into his room, quietly shutting the door. You swung your legs on the stool and finished your glass of orange juice, pondering on your relationship with this near stranger. It seemed that anytime he was close to you, you lost all independent thought. That was considerably odd, especially when you thought of yourself as a very independent person in normal circumstances. You wondered for a brief moment if he was drugging you or something, but then you remembered you had felt this way the moment you laid eyes on him, so that couldn’t have been it.

You broke out of your revery when he entered the kitchen again, looking slick as he did when you first saw him. He smiled at you and offered you his hand. You took it, wobbling to your feet. You stumbled a bit, falling into his arms like a damsel in distress. He chuckled softly. “Careful kitten, don’t want you passing out again. How do you feel?”

“Better,” you said softly, resisting cuddling up to him with every ounce of your will power. He held you at arm’s length and smoothed your hair back, smiling at you affectionately. You felt your heart bloom like a thousand moonflowers at dusk.

“Ready to go?” You asked, clearing your throat. He nodded and wrapped his arm around your waist as an added precaution as he walked you to the door. He slid on his big overcoat and offered you a smaller black hoodie. “Want it? It’s chilly tonight.” You took the hoodie, sliding it on in awe at his kindness. “Thank you, Kylo.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said simply, opening the door for you.

Walking with Kylo made you feel safer than you had in ages. He kept his arm around you the whole time, most likely to make sure you didn’t hit the ground if you passed out, but you didn’t question it, choosing instead to cuddle into his side. He didn’t offer much in terms of heat, but he was plenty comfortable, so you supposed that made up for it.

He took you to an Italian restaurant, like a really traditional one run by actual Italians, and it seemed ironic to you in a way you couldn’t quite place. Your head was still foggy, so maybe that was the cause. You shrugged internally.

You two were seated in a booth near a window, Kylo sitting across from you with a smile. “What are you in the mood for?”  
You scanned the menu in interest. “Pasta definitely. I’m always in the mood for pasta,” you said, a little embarrassed once you said it. He chuckled softly and it made your embarrassment fade, you were too caught up in how good it felt to make him laugh.

When the waiter came to take your orders, you ordered the cannelloni and Kylo ordered… a glass of wine. That was it. You looked at him, confusion evident on your face.

“Why go to dinner if you’re not going to eat?” you asked once the waiter left. Kylo smiled patiently at you. “You treated me to dinner last night, remember?” Your eyebrows furrowed and you shook your head. “Not at all,” you confessed, now even more confused. Kylo let out a little hum.

“We’ll talk about it later,” he said softly, looking out the window. You instantly let go of your confusion, worried you had upset him. “I’m sorry,” you said, an edge of pleading to your voice. He turned his eyes back to you and tilted his head slightly.

“For what?”

You didn’t know. “I don’t know, I just thought I upset you, and that’s the last thing I want to do,” you said breathily. He smiled softly and your heart started to race, relief flooding through you.

“You didn’t upset me, (Y/N), I’m just concerned about your memory is all,” he explained. You nodded, hanging on every word he said. When he said your name a shudder ran through you, which you were sure he noticed. You were a mess in front of him.

Your food was set in front of you along with a glass of water, and you thanked the waiter before digging in. Kylo watched you eat while he sipped his wine, amusement evident on his sharp features. You tried to eat slowly, but you were so much hungrier than you originally thought, you finished your dish in just a little over 10 minutes.

You wiped your mouth, making sure you didn’t have any sauce on your face. Kylo didn’t speak until you had finished. “Where do you live?” he asked nonchalantly. You looked outside, trying to get your bearings.

“Uh, maybe about a couple miles from your apartment? Not super far, but not exactly close either. I think it’d be about a 30 minute walk,” you guessed. He let out a low whistle. “Wanna take a taxi then?”

You turned back towards him, your eyebrows raised in astonishment. “You want to… go to my place?” He nodded. “If that’s okay with you,” he added. Well of course it was okay with you, you thought, you would let him do whatever he wanted. Within reason, of course. Probably. Maybe.

Kylo grinned like he heard your thoughts and finished his glass of wine. He waved his hand for the waiter to bring the check and slid his credit card in the black book, handing it back to the waiter.

Something bothered you about the exchange. “Is Kylo your real name?” you blurted out, covering your mouth with your hand. “Sorry, that was dumb, um…”

He looked at you curiously. “What makes you ask?”

You stammered slightly and averted your eyes, your cheeks heating up. “I just, I don’t know, it’s just an unusual name and I can’t really picture someone naming their son Kylo,” you admitted, trailing off at the end and glancing nervously at him.

“Well, you’re right. It’s not my birth name.”

Your jaw seemed to forget how to keep itself closed. “Wha- really?? What’s your birth name?” you asked, baffled you were right.

He winked and put his finger up to his lips. “A boy’s gotta have some secrets. What’s life without a little mystery?” You let out a little whine and he laughed. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

That was enough to satisfy you for now. Kylo got his card back and stood, stretching. You copied his action, letting him wrap his arm around you and lead you to the door. You both thanked the host as you left the restaurant.

Standing on the edge of the sidewalk, you shivered as you waited for a taxi. He held you closer to try to warm you up even though he was almost as cold as the air around you. “Jeez Kylo, you okay? You feel frozen,” you said with chattering teeth. He smiled the same smile he had last night, the one where he looked like he was having a private joke with himself. “Yeah, guess I just got poor blood flow.”

A taxi pulled up and Kylo left your side to hail it, the yellow car pulling up to the curb quickly. He opened the door for you, letting you slide in first before joining you. The taxi cab seemed eager to take the two of you wherever you wanted, his eyes glued to Kylo through the mirror. You gave the cab driver your address and he sped off, causing you to lean/fall into your companion. He laughed softly and took your hand. The action made you blush for some reason. “You’re awfully cute when you blush,” Kylo murmured in your ear, making you blush more.

You shook your head and nudged him with your shoulder. “N-not even,” you managed to reply, turning your head to face the window. He chuckled and left you be.

The drive was fast, the cab pulling up to your building much quicker than expected. Kylo pulled out his wallet to pay the driver, but was waved away, the driver insisting it wasn’t an issue and he was on his last round anyway. Kylo looked at you and shrugged, getting out and holding the door for you. He assisted you out, the cab speeding away after he shut the door.

“That was… weird, right?” You asked, looking up at him. His eyes remained on the cab and he nodded thoughtfully. “I suppose.” You hmphed and unlocked the gate in front of the stairs to your apartment. Kylo followed close behind, hovering behind you as you unlocked your door. You stepped inside and sighed, tossing your bag on the table next to the door.

You went to turn on the lamp and noticed Kylo remained in the doorway. “Uh, you okay?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I have this thing where I need you to formally invite me in.” He shrugged it off. “I was raised kinda weird.”

Your eyebrows furrowed a little, but you didn’t question it, knowing that he must be right about being raised weird. “Please, Kylo, come in. You’re welcome in my home,” you said a little awkwardly. Kylo smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

A little bell tinkling its way toward you brought a smile to your face. “Hi Adam,” you greeted your cat who jumped onto the couch. The black cat greeted you with a loud meow in return and looked at Kylo curiously.

“Ah, you have a cat?” He asked, holding his hand out cautiously. Adam sniffed his hand and after a moment of thinking, pressed his head into his palm. Kylo let out a sigh of relief. “Animals don’t usually like me,” he explained.

You found that weird, considering how much you personally liked him. You couldn’t really picture anything disliking him. “Odd,” you said softly, your mind wandering to reasons as to why he would be unlikable.

He shrugged. “Makes me sad. I quite like them.” Adam purred, letting Kylo pet him as much as he liked. “Seems he likes you too,” you said as you toed off your shoes. “Looks like I’ve got some competition for your attention,” you mused.

Kylo smiled and drifted over to you, his arms going around your waist. “Oh no, no one could ever compete with you, kitten.” His assurance caused a bright blush to bloom across your cheeks and your knees got a little weak as you stared up into his amber eyes. He leaned down and you met him halfway, your lips pressing against his.

He held you closer, one of his hands traveling from your waist to your ass. You giggled softly against his lips and pressed closer, your arms going around his neck. He deepened the kiss, his canine teeth grazing your bottom lip slightly. You didn’t think anything of it. You were too busy enjoying the slightly grape-y taste of his mouth.

When he parted from you, his pupils were huge, dilated so much they almost took up his iris. “Wow,” you whispered. Adam meowed, taking your attention away from Kylo for a moment. Looking back at him, you could see his pupils were now regular size. You wondered for a moment if it had been a trick of the light.

“So, gonna show me around?” he asked, clearing his throat slightly.

“Oh! Right.”

You showed him through your apartment that consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, the living area, and the kitchen. “I have a roommate named Kate, but she’s hardly ever here,” you said as you led him to your bedroom.

“Interesting,” he said as he stepped into your room. The first thing he did was go up to your wall of photos. “You like to take pictures.”

You nodded, sitting on the edge of your bed. “Yeah, my mom got me a polaroid for my birthday last year and I’ve been minorly obsessed,” you explained with a laugh.

He glanced at you and then back to the photos. “You’re very cute.” You blushed. “Ah, thanks?” you said, not used to getting compliments out of the blue. You looked at the clock on your bedside to avoid eye contact and groaned when you saw the time. “Kylo, I have to go to bed soon. I’ve got work in the morning.”

He hummed and sat next to you on the bed, his arm threading around your waist. “You go to bed at 9:30?” he asked with a slight chuckle.

You blushed brighter and pouted. “I like to get a good night’s rest!” you protested. Kylo grinned and leaned in, his mouth right next to your ear. “If you’d like,” he murmured, “I could wear you out enough you’ll get extra deep sleep.” In that moment, his voice was so alluring and rich it made you want to curl up and die.

You hesitated, weighing the pros and cons. Pros: he was gorgeous, godlike, and probably good on his word. Cons: you’d know him for a little over 24 hours. Did you even know his last name? Your mother would be furious if she knew. The cons seemed severe on this one.

“Ahh, while I appreciate the offer, I shouldn’t,” you said, pushing on his chest. He allowed you to push him away, giving you his best puppy dog eyes. You whined slightly. “Unfair advantage.”

He grinned, kissing your cheek. “It’s alright, I won’t push it if you don’t want to. Can I kiss you?” That you were happy to oblige him with.

His lips were on yours milliseconds after you said yes, your back hitting the bed so fast it made your head spin. His hands cradled your face tenderly and your head started to fog up again as your body responded to his. He pulled away and let you get better situated before he kissed you again. What a gentleman.

Your heart raced as his lips moved against yours, your brain suddenly wondering what would be so bad if you did fuck him. His kiss was like an aphrodisiac, your skin on fire under his touch. When he pulled away to kiss your neck, you found yourself panting slightly and writhing underneath him. What an interesting turn of events.

You felt the light graze of his canine teeth against your skin and whimpered, the rest of last night’s events suddenly flashing before your eyes. He- Oh no, this had to stop immediately.

You pushed on his chest and he lifted off immediately, concern etched into his features. “What’s wrong, kitten?” Your fear dimmed the moment he said that and you shook your head, trying to get some of it it back.

“Kylo,” you said breathily, shrinking away from him. “Last night, you didn’t- I was- We-“ You took a deep breath, trying to process everything. His lips on your neck. Then his teeth plunging into you. You had bled so much, no wonder you’d been foggy when you woke up. “You-“ Anger filled you and you threw a pillow at his now standing form. “You didn’t even ask if you could drink from me, you asshole!”

He seemed astonished. “That’s what you’re upset about??”

“Well… yeah! I guess!” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I mean… I don’t know, I guess I would have liked it if you told me beforehand, or like… I don’t know, at dinner!”

He smiled slightly. “I did say we’d talk about it later.”

“You should’ve been the one to bring it up,” you hissed, “not by letting me figure it out on my own!”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Would you have believed me if I did? Think about it for a minute.” You did, still needing to follow his orders.

“No, probably not, but still,” you whined. “It’s the principle of the thing!” Things started to click in place. That’s why he needed to be invited in, and why he was so cold. You shuddered, your fear suddenly overwhelming. “Are you gonna kill me now that I know?” you asked, your voice shrinking.

“Ohhh, no no no kitten, I would never,” he cooed, coming closer to you. You let him approach, his voice soothing your fear. He sat in front of you and took your hand. “Listen.” You, of course, already were, but you leaned forward attentively. “I never kill if I can help it, and originally I only meant to feed on you that night, but I liked you too much,” he admitted, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Your eyes searched his to see if he was telling the truth or not. All signs pointed to honesty, but maybe even that was a trick.

“So, you won’t hurt me?” You asked, leaning into his touch. He crossed his heart and held up his hand in a scout’s honor. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

You smiled. You couldn’t help it. The words seemed silly coming from him. He leaned in to kiss you again and you let him, your fears melting completely. He’d never hurt you. You believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the reader gets used to his presence, she gets more independence since he’s not actively trying minionize her or whatever lol
> 
> Please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns!


	3. Take My Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a teensy breakdown, but then you fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Explicit content !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very practiced at writing smut but I did my best, please be patient w me I love you

You were dating a vampire. Sorta. You were sorta dating a vampire. For about a month now. You didn’t see him a lot. Getting a hold of him was tricky, even though he had a perfectly functional cell phone, he never seemed to use it. He would either just show up at your apartment, or you’d get the feeling that you had to see him Right Now Immediately and would take a cab to his place. You guessed that was his way of summoning you or whatever, but it made it hard for you to go on an actual date with him.

Not that it really mattered. Dates were public, and you hadn’t told anyone you had a sorta-boyfriend anyways, because that would lead to questions you weren’t sure you were going to be able to answer. The easiest thing was to just go with the flow and think of the logistics later.

A knock on your window startled you off your bed, the book you’d been reading crashing to the floor. Through the window you could see Kylo waving to you sheepishly. With a sigh, you opened it for him. “Can’t you use the door like a normal person?” you whined slightly.

He climbed through the window with ease and let out a chuckle. “I’m not a normal person,” he pointed out. “But if you’d prefer that, I can leave and try again.”

You shook your head with another sigh, his presence suddenly overwhelming any qualms you had about his entrance. You pushed up against him and cuddled into his chest, let out a satisfied noise. His hands rested on your shoulders, one going up to play with your hair. “Happy to see me?” he asked, even though he knew the answer.

You nodded and held onto him a little tighter, your head tilting up so you could kiss him. The moment his chilled lips met yours, you melted against him, a little whine escaping you. He held you closer, his hands going to your waist.

Lips pressed to his, you found yourself backing towards the bed, keeping your tight grip on him as you did. He allowed you to guide him, gently lowering you once your legs had hit the edge of the bed. The action reminded you of your first evening at Kylo’s place and a soft laugh left you.

Kylo broke the kiss and smiled at you, his fangs peeking out slightly. Another laugh bubbled out of you and you brought your hands to his face, you thumbs brushing along his cheekbones. “You’re so handsome,” you sighed dreamily. His smile faded and he buried his face in your neck.

“I wish you wouldn’t say such things.”

You furrowed your eyebrows slightly and ran your hand through his thick hair, upset you’d upset him. “Why not?” You felt him shake his head and pushed him up a little so you could look at him. “Kylo? What’s wrong?”

His mouth tightened into a line, a look of conflict crossing his features. “I just don’t like myself,” he admitted. “And sometimes I wish you didn’t like me either.”

His words were a knife, stabbing directly into your heart. “I don’t understand.” Your eyes searched his face, trying to pick up his meaning.

He grew frustrated and got off you, pacing around your room. You propped yourself up on your elbows, saddened by the loss of his weight. “Kylo…”

He ran his hands through his hair. He continued to pace, back and forth across your floor. When you said his name again, he hit the door with his fist, carefully retaining his strength so he didn’t break anything. The action troubled you deeply, so deeply that you were worried you were about to burst into tears.

You stood and padded towards him quietly, like you would a cornered animal. His body was on edge, his posture one of threatened cat. If his ears could be pinned back, you were sure they would be. You held your hand out nervously and touched his shoulder.

The minute your hand connected with him, he was at ease again, pulling you close and burying his face in your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around him and stroked his hair, making soft shushing noises to calm him. You were pretty sure he was crying, but you weren’t certain. He murmured something against your shoulder and you pulled back a little, asking him to repeat it.

“I’m a monster,” he said, his voice thick with emotion. “You’re too good for me.”

Your heart bled for him. “Ohhh, Kylo no no no.” You pulled him to you, resting his face against your chest. “Please don’t say that.” You stroked his hair as he held onto you tightly, tears wetting your shirt.

He was a quiet crier. Shoulders shaking and tears staining your clothing were the only indications of his sorrow. He didn’t gasp for breath as you often did when you cried, but you supposed that was because he didn’t need to breathe at all. You sat on the floor and cradled him to you, continuing to stroke his hair. His grip on you was tight, as if he were afraid you would just get up and leave.

You knew he was finished crying when he pulled back and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I apologize for my behavior,” he croaked out. You shushed him gently and pulled him into a kiss.

“It’s okay,” you said soothingly as you brushed away the tear tracks on his cheeks. He wearily shook his head and stood.

“I should go.”

You stood as well and took his hand. “Please don’t.”

He stared at you for a moment, his face faintly distrustful. You squeezed his hand and stepped closer to him. “Stay here for the night,” you pleaded. His posture relaxed a bit.

“Very well,” he conceded with a nod. “I will stay.”

You grinned and kissed him, throwing your arms around his neck. He made a muffled noise of surprise, but returned the kiss, his arms locking around your waist.

Fangs dug lightly into your bottom lip, as they usually did when he kissed you. You hardly noticed it anymore, but when you did, it made you a little dizzy as you were reminded that your partner was undead. Your heart beat only for him, but his heart beat for no one, because it couldn’t beat at all. You found it strangely poetic.

A floating sensation overtook you, causing you to cling tighter to Kylo. Breaking the kiss, you looked down to see that you really were floating. A startled squawk left you. “You can fly??” you asked in a panic.

Kylo’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “Yeah.” His tone unsettled you. It was like he was going ‘What? You can’t?’ and that made you feel weirdly insecure.

The logical part of your brain told you that he was only speaking like that to push your attention off his powers. You snuggled closer to him and buried your face in his neck, letting go of your insecurity so you could help him feel more secure. “Cool,” you said nonchalantly. If he could breathe, you were sure you would’ve felt him exhale in relief.

You felt the two of you drifting towards your bed, which drew a small giggle from you. “What?” Kylo asked. You could hear the smile in his voice, and it elated you, your entire mood improving drastically.

“Nothin, I just like you, s’all.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek, practically purring as he laid you down. His body covered yours, the best blanket you could ever ask for. Lips skimmed across your skin, drawing goosebumps to the surface and a chill from your core. “Kylo,” you breathed.

His fangs grazed your neck. Another shudder wracked your body as you clung to him, the coldness of his hands pressing into your burning stomach. You let out a soft moan, clouds of lust fogging your brain so entirely, the only thing you could seem to think of was Him. He consumed you entirely.

Your clothes suddenly felt too confining. Kylo seemed to think so too, as he was quick to help you wriggle out of your shirt and pajama pants, tossing them away like an inconvenient piece of trash. Eyes cracking open, you could see the animalistic expression he wore, his fangs fully extended and his pupils taking up the entirety of his iris. A jolt of fear mixed with lust ran through you. His hands ran over your now mostly-naked body. “You’re so beautiful,” he marveled.

A blush crossed your face the same time a thought crossed your mind, ‘This’ll be the first time he sees me naked.’ Suddenly your lust-fog was dissipated by nerves. What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if he thought you were bad at sex? What if-

Your thoughts were cut off as he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “(Y/N).” He said your name like it was sacred, like it was the only word he ever wanted to say, or know for that matter. You blinked up at him. A soft smile graced his features, his rough nature gone, replaced with something kinder, something intimate. It was an instant comfort to you.

“I love you,” you blurted out. It wasn’t intentional, and you weren’t sure it had even been voluntary. A thousand negativities ran through your head as you stared up at him staring down at you. His face portrayed a mix of shock and… happiness? Maybe? You couldn’t really tell.

Things were still for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute. Then he was on you again like nothing happened, his hands roaming closer to your underwear and his mouth on your neck again. A relieved sigh left you and you let yourself get lost in his touch again.

Cold fingertips brushed against your covered slit before he pushed aside your panties with ease. Your breath caught in your throat and your eyes trained on him. He teased you for a moment, running his fingers up and down your cunt until he finally, finally, sheathed one inside you. A gasp burst from you. A shudder rocked your body. He felt incredible, and he hadn’t even done very much yet.

You wondered for a moment if being good at sex was another vampire power he possessed.

A breathless giggle left you, drawing his eyes to your face. He smiled in slight confusion. “Have I done something funny?”

You shook your head and giggled again. “N-no, you’re doing great, please continue,” you urged. He complied and slid another finger into you, carefully working you open. In and out his fingers thrusted, curling ever so slightly to hit that spot that sent a chill down your spine and tore another moan from your throat.

Your head was in a haze again, his lips were on your neck, and you wanted nothing more than to feel more of his skin on yours. You tugged at his clothing with a whine, hoping he’d get the hint. He did.

He slid his fingers out of you, much to your disappointment, and started to undress, much to your satisfaction. Black layers were stripped away, the expanse of his pale skin unfurling from the cloth like petals of a blooming flower. The sight of him was so beautiful it made your heart ache.

You outstretched your arms for him and he smiled, settling on top of you again, his hips pressing into yours. You pulled him into a kiss, moaning against his lips and canting your hips up to get more friction.

He ground against you and deepened the kiss. Heat exuded from you like a flame and heat his room temperature body. It startled you a little to feel warmth against warmth after feeling his chill for so long. Your hands threaded in his hair and tugged impatiently. You were desperate now, moans being drawn from you with every roll of his hips. You separated from his kiss long enough to plead, “Fuck me.”

He growled, digging his lengthened fingernails into your sides. “Fuck you?” he mused. “Oh kitten, I’m going to wreck you. But first, I have to taste you.”

He practically ripped your panties off you, pressing a trail of kisses down your chest. You whimpered slightly and watched as he descended, threading your hand in his hair. He spread your thighs with his powerful hands and hummed, looking up at you with a twinkle of hunger in his eyes that made you shudder. His tongue slid between your lips and you cried out as he flicked it at your clit.

He ate you out with a skill you’d never experienced before that had you writhing and pushing his head down. He took your actions as encouragement and exaggerated his ministrations, his nails digging into your thighs like he was trying to break them.

“Kylo,” you chanted, gripping his hair with a ferocity you didn’t know you possessed. You were getting close, so close, a coil in your stomach tightening and your hips rolled against his face. His nose brushed against your clit and another shudder tore through you. “Fuck me! Please!”

You felt the vibrations of his laughter against your sex. You groaned. “D-don’t laugh…”

He looked up at you with a smile and wiped the slick, your slick, off his face. His features turned predatory again as he stalked up your body. “I’m sorry kitten, you’re just so cute when you’re desperate,” he purred.

You shook beneath him, both from you nerves and the slight chill that hit your naked body. “P-please,” you begged, watching as Kylo’s pupils widened to the size of saucers again, his fangs poking out between his plush lips.

“Well, if you insist.”

His underwear was off an instant, his cock pressing against your entrance insistently. He gave you time to inhale and then pushed in with one smooth motion, a drawn out moan leaving you as you felt inch after inch fill you. His name came from your lips like a fervent prayer, repeated over and over until you weren’t sure you were even saying it anymore.

Kylo began to thrust in and out of you. His pace was slow but each movement sent another wave of fire washing over you. Every nerve was burning, your skin so heated you were worried you were going to spontaneously combust. He leaned down and pressed his chest against yours, using his hands to elevate your hips so he could thrust deeper. “Ahhh~” you moaned, canting your hips up towards him and shuddering as his cock hit your cervix with every thrust.

With his face pressed into your shoulder and his chest pressed against yours, you felt a growl rumble in his throat and vibrate you to your core. Sharp nails dug steadily into your hips, leaving crescent bruises for the morning. With so many sensations at once, you were surprised you hadn’t passed out yet.

His hips sped up, rocking you and your bed like a boat in a particularly rough storm. He pulled back from your neck and used one hand to grip your jaw. “Look at me.” His voice was rough, deeper than you’d ever heard it. You followed his order without resistance, your eyes snapping open.

He looked hauntingly beautiful. His dark hair was hanging around his face in sweaty strands, accentuating his sharpened features and extended fangs that were visible between his parted lips. He seemed paler somehow, his eyes almost glowing gold when compared to his stark white skin. You were so busy searching his face, you didn’t notice how close he’d gotten to you, his eyes staring into yours.

You were getting so close to the edge, you were about to swan dive off the cliff. His lips quirked into a smirk. “You wanna cum, kitten?” You nodded eagerly, pressing up against him.

“Please,” you panted.

He grinned and pressed his face into your neck, whispering in your ear, “Cum.” Then he sunk his teeth into you.

The effect was incredible. Your body jerked upwards as your back arched, your vision going white as your orgasm filled you. Your limbs were tingling, your chest was heaving, and your blood was sliding down Kylo’s throat as his hips stuttered and he came in you. Your hearing was out, though if you were conscious, you would’ve heard the cry that was ripped from you.

Your vision went from white to black as you passed out, going limp in Kylo’s arms as he drank his fill.

* * *

 Kylo licked your wound closed and parted from you, his chest heaving even though it wasn’t necessary. Power surged through him and he cracked his neck, pulling out of you. He slid your underwear back on you and surveyed your body. Bruises littered your hips and thighs, adding to the large one that was blooming on your neck. You were beautiful.

He hummed in satisfaction, sliding his own underwear back on before tucking you into bed. He made sure your curtains were drawn before he slid into bed next to you and watched you sleep. He watched as your chest rose up and down with each breath, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He smiled as you let out a tiny sigh, your lips curling into a smile.

As he brushed your hair back from your face, he worried that he may have done too much. He hoped you wouldn’t be upset when you woke. He didn’t know how he would handle that. Kylo cradled your smaller body against yours, nuzzling into your hair with his nose. He had grown so fond of you, almost to the point of what he assumed love felt like, and when you had told him you loved him, it only solidified the feeling. He had become resolute that he would never let anything hurt you. Especially not himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m super sick, but it’s fine because I finally had time to write another chapter of this, so yay!! I have two other works going on as well that are Kylo x Reader, if you wanna read more of my work, and I’ve got another one on the way, so check it out!


	4. That’s not nearly all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of normalcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you guys didn’t expect this to be the one i updated haha

“C’mere.”

Kylo looked up from the laptop seated in his lap, his hands stilling their furious typing. You sat cross-legged on his bed and patted the spot in front of you expectantly. His eyebrow arched, sending a slight chill down your spine. Even after being in his presence for as long as you had, you still felt the tug of control he held over you, his power over you weakened but very much there.

“What do you want?” he asked, not unkindly. There was only a slight tinge of annoyance in his tone. You patted the bed again.

“Kylo, c’mere,” you repeated. With a smile from you and an annoyed sigh from him, he shut his laptop and set it aside, sitting in front of you on the bed.

“What?” He was obviously not pleased with you distracting him from his work, an essay he’d been working on for quite some time, and you tried not to shrink at the feeling of his displeasure. Instead, you widened your smile even more and scooted so your knees touched his, your hands going to his face. “(Y/N),” he said, his tone softened just a bit. You felt a little surge of pride. Victory.

You moved your thumbs to the corners of his plush mouth and pulled up his upper lip so you could see his teeth. “Do the thing.”

He rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Do it,” you pleaded, scooting closer. You rubbed at his canine teeth and gave him your best puppy dog eyes. “Pwease.”

He huffed, but gave in, extending his fangs for you, his pupils narrowing into slits for a second, returning to their normal shape so fast you would’ve missed it if you hadn’t been focusing on him. You rubbed his newly sprouted fangs and laughed triumphantly, crawling into his lap. His arms draped around your waist, a resigned sigh leaving him.

Why he allowed you to do these kinds of things was beyond you, but you milked it for all it was worth. You loved his freaky vampire biology, from the face he made when his fangs came out, to the nitty gritty logistics of why he needed blood to survive. You were sure he was probably sick of your prodding, but it seemed his patience was as immortal as his form.

You took your digits away from his teeth and squished his cheeks, making his lips curl together and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance. “I love you,” you said happily, and his expression softened once you released him, a soft smile breaking his tough exterior.

“You’re lucky I like you, otherwise that kind of nonsense would not be tolerated at all,” he told you, trying to be menacing. It worked a little bit, but you knew he would never hurt you, and was essentially the equivalent of a pitbull puppy. Dangerous to people with preconceived notions, but perfectly harmless if you knew how to handle him.

It was your turn to roll your eyes. “I’m so scared,” you deadpanned. His mood shifted fast, almost as fast as he had you pinned to the bed, his fangs fully extended and poised over what was probably a very important blood vessel. Your heart thumped wildly in your chest as you gripped his shoulders with a squeak.

“You should be,” he growled, his voice a rumble of thunder that rolled through you and made you shudder. “Seems like you need a reminder who’s boss.”

“Yes sir.” Your reply was breathy and instant, his power over you suddenly very, very obvious. You could feel the strength that surged through him, his body hard and cold beneath your hands that clutched him in terror. A mix of arousal and fear flooded you. You could feel his smirk against your skin.

He scraped his fangs along your neck before he pushed up your shirt, golden eyes running over your now exposed torso and settling on your breasts. You shuddered, from the hunger in his gaze and the chill in the room, and fought the urge to cover yourself. You were pretty sure it’d make him angry, ahem angrier, if you did.

Kylo lowered his head, black waves spilling over a pale shore and obscuring him from you as his lips pressed into the soft flesh of your chest. A shuddery breath left you and you relaxed a bit, no longer feeling the hard enamel of his fangs. Your respite was short lived as he bit into your breast, crimson staining his mouth as you arched up into him. He drank from you, your heart thundering in your chest, supplying him with even more blood as he took and took from you until he was satisfied and licked your wound closed. The only trace of him was a light bruise, easily mistaken for a hickey to the untrained eye.

“Have I made my point?” he asked, brushing his thumb along your cheek. You nodded weakly, chest heaving as your body tried to replenish your oxygen supply. He smiled and gripped your chin gently. “I need a verbal answer.”

You swallowed. “Yes, Kylo,” you managed. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and joy blossomed in your chest, eliminating any fear you had previously felt. He fixed your shirt for you and left your side, returning to his important paper.

Maybe he meant to deter you from bothering him again, but after that display, you considered making bothering him a regular thing. With a tired smile, your body finally gave up and your vision got a little fuzzy before you shut your eyes and passed out.

* * *

The sinking sun leaked in through the windows of your shop, illuminating petals through glass refrigerator doors and displays you had set up near the window of live flowers, still rooted in soil and waiting to be purchased and passed to willing hands. The crowd that had been filtering steadily through the door for the entirety of the day was finally declining and soon, it was just you up front and Rey, one of your favorite employees with a keen eye for quality flowers, in the back. She emerged from the side door and brushed her hands together, looking satisfied after a day of hard work. “All done, boss man,” she stated happily.

You smiled. “Skedaddle then, kid. I’ll close up.”

She saluted you and tossed you her apron before heading to the front door to turn the sign and leave. Before she could, the door opened and a familiar figure clad in all black slipped through it. “Um, excuse me-“ she started, obviously put out.

You scrambled from behind the counter and interrupted her. “It’s okay, Rey. I know ‘im.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and sized up the new addition to the store like he was a new shipment of tulips. “Oh?”

The man removed his sunglasses, amber eyes bright with humor. “I’d hope so,” he said to you before turning to Rey and offering her his hand. “Kylo.”

She looked at his hand in displeasure but took it anyway, giving it a firm shake. She seemed impervious to his charms, which you didn’t think was possible. “Charmed,” she said dryly.

You figured you might as well introduce him better. “He’s my boyfriend, Rey.”

Her eyes widened. “Boyfriend? Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked in exasperation. She looked at him even harder now, determined to find some sort of flaw. You supposed she was just being protective. It was rather endearing. He seemed perfectly comfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, the same one that often made you question if she could possibly be staring at your very soul. Though, technically, he didn’t have a soul, so that was probably why he was so at ease.

Kylo moved next to you and slid his arm around your waist, drawing a sigh from you as you cuddled instinctively into his side. “I don’t know, just didn’t seem important.”

“Ouch,” he mused.

You looked up at him and stuck your tongue out. “You know what I mean. I run a business for god’s sakes. I don’t need to be gossiping about my love life, nor do I need others to do it for me.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. “Sensible, I suppose. Still, (Y/N), I wish you’d told me.”

“If you think about it, she did,” said Kylo. “Only later than when you would’ve wanted to hear it.” You elbowed him in the side, drawing a snicker from him.

“I’m sorry, Rey. Really. We’ll talk about it later, okay? Go home. BB probably needs to go out.” You knew referring to the dog she shared with her two roommates would be a good way to get her going. Shooing her gently as well seemed to help.

She opened the door hesitantly, glaring at Kylo one more time before nodding. “Alright. If you need anything, give me a call.”

You nodded in return. “Of course. Now git,” you said playfully, enjoying the smile she gave you before she was gone. You locked the door behind her, flipped the sign, and turned to Kylo. “When’d you get so sassy, huh?”

He smiled. “Oh y’know, you live for a few hundred years, you learn some things about humor.”

“Hm,” was all you said as you headed to the back. Kylo followed behind, removing his gloves, scarf, and overcoat. He set them on the counter as you rounded it.

“Nice place you got here,” said Kylo.

You smiled, easily buttered up by the compliment. “Thanks. You really like it?”

He nodded approvingly, leaning against the counter. While he scanned the store, you were able to watch the way the setting sun reflected off his porcelain skin. A dreamy sigh left you, until a question popped into your head.

“Wait a sec, I thought vampires couldn’t be in the sun?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Common myth. I quite like the sun actually. Only thing is, it does weaken me quite a bit. Most of my abilities are nonexistent in direct sunlight, so it’s easier to just avoid it,” he explained, smiling at your befuddled face.

“Then why are you up and about?” you asked.

He shrugged, avoiding looking at you. “Because. I wanted to see your workplace that you’re so proud of,” he muttered.

“Awwww,” you gushed, reaching for his hand. “You looove me!”

He scoffed and took his hand away. You knew it was in a joking manner, but as his control over you was dwindling yet still very present, the action kinda made you wanna curl up and die. He realized his mistake a split second later and took your hand in apology, all charm once again.

“Maybe,” he conceded. Your heart was elated and you smiled the largest smile you had ever smiled. “Jeez, don’t let it go to your head.” He ruffled your hair lightly.

You hummed and turned away from him, beginning the duties necessary to close up. You took up your handy spritz bottle and began to water the potted plants display. Kylo watched you with interest, still leaning against the counter. “You do this every night?” he asked.

“And every morning,” you said. You stood straight once you were satisfied they had been fed and stretched. When you turned, Kylo was right next to you, making you jump. “Jesus!”

“Nope, just me,” he mused, looking at the plants with narrowed eyes.

You huffed and gently punched his arm. “I hate that joke,” you grumbled. “You make it every time you scare me.”

“Be more aware of your surroundings,” suggested Kylo. He gently prodded one of the flowering plants, a variety of petunia, before picking it up, inspecting it even closer. His actions troubled you.

“What do your vampire eyes see?”

He scowled. “Now who’s making bad jokes?” You shrugged, but repeated your question, serious that he give an answer. “Nothing. Nothing wrong anyways,” he said.

“Then why examine it like that?”

“I like it.”

You blinked at him. “You like it?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow and avoided looking at you. “Yes. It. Reminds me of you.” He trailed off on the last part but you heard it nonetheless, and you chest filled with warmth.

“Oh,” was all you could say. After a moment, you asked, “Do you… want it?” He was silent, but nodded, the action looking like it troubled him. You took the plant and went behind the register, searching for the materials you usually sent home with someone buying a potted plant. When you popped back up, Kylo had his wallet out and was offering you a twenty dollar bill, but you waved it away with a shake of your head. “S’okay. Friends and family discount,” you told him.

He smiled softly. “Doesn’t seem like a very good business practice,” he said, ever the smartass.

You rolled your eyes and pushed the supply bag towards him, continuing your closing up duties. Kylo watched you flit about the store, holding the flower pot against his chest. It was sweet the way he kept it close to him like that. He must’ve really liked the flower.

Once you were finished, you took off your apron and gave the store a once over before nodding in satisfaction. You emptied the register and grabbed your bag, heading towards the door with Kylo trailing behind you.

“Come home with me,” he said, breaking the silence. It wasn’t so much of a question, asking you to please go to his house, so much as a demand, but you’d gotten used to it.

You pretended to ponder his statement as you locked up the shop. “Maybe. But you have to tell me something about yourself.” The tactic you were attempting to use was one you’d been using for a while, and so far you’d gotten a few things out of him, like his age (269), where he was born (somewhere in eastern Hungary), and the fact that he’d been a soldier in both World Wars, which you found amazing and unsurprising.

“Fine,” he assented, “but not until we get there.”

“Deal.” You grinned up at him and looped your arm through his, letting him lead you through the city streets to his apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I wanted to do something sorta fluffy, just to get a better feel of their relationship. Next chapter I’ll reveal more about Kylo and maybe end the fic idk we’ll see


End file.
